


愿君多采撷

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 此物最相思
Relationships: 君明 - Relationship





	愿君多采撷

史森明又在抱着手机吃吃吃吃地笑了，严君泽被那声音引得神思不属，眼睛直往他那边跑。

史森明实在还是个小孩子，青涩的脸，瘦弱的手臂和身体，严君泽知道对他生出欲望是不对的，可那念头如附骨之蛆，总在不经意时冒出来，让他不合时宜地支起帐篷，狼狈不堪。

“君泽！”小孩快乐的声音在他耳畔响起，屏幕中本是大顺风的上单爸爸突然一个反向闪现进对面塔，被一波围殴回了泉水。严君泽双手离开键盘，努力维持着冷静的表象看向史森明，那张傻乎乎的脸上带着点歉意，但更多的是幸灾乐祸——恨得他伸手去掐史森明脸上的婴儿肥。

史森明躲也不躲，伸手往他裆部一抓，隔着队服裤子抓住了君泽的小君泽。

“哇！”他惊讶又雀跃地叫起来，柔软温热的手掌甚至在那上面揉了揉。

严君泽则整个人愣在那里，无法动弹，更遑论……嗯，逃出魔爪。

完全没想到好吗！他的幼稚园小可爱史森明怎么可能有这种色情的举动！手指，手指都摸到下面去了！就差握着撸了！啊啊啊啊啊啊这他妈是训练室训练室训练室啊啊啊啊啊啊！

几秒后他脱离死机状态，拍开史森明的爪子，害羞的红色一直从耳朵染到脖子根，根本顾不上还在进行的游戏，“噌”地一声蹿起来冲出训练室。

正在等待排位的中单虎爸爸转过头，望着门口露出一脸八卦的表情，问还在嘿嘿嘿傻笑的史森明：“他咋啦？”

史森明摇摇头，笑得更欢了。

严君泽一路别扭地奔回卧室，扑进被子里。小君泽因为他高涨的情欲而硬得不行，全然没有要安分下去的迹象，可是他一点也不想打飞机！

上单爸爸！凭什么！打飞机！都不可能选到这个英雄好吗！

啊啊啊啊啊都怪史森明！

“君泽～”说曹操曹操到，小辅助整个人趴到他背上，嗷呜嗷呜地蹭他。大范围的肢体接触让他更硬了，原本宽松的裤子变成束缚，史森明顶着他屁股的东西还硬硬的……

等等等等等！史，史森明，居然对他硬了！说好的纯洁小可爱呢！怎，怎么可以硬着蹭他！

严君泽哀叹一声，更深地埋进枕头里，想要逃避毁三观的现实。史森明又在傻乎乎地笑，一边笑一边把手缠上来搂住他的脖子，湿热的舌头卷着他的耳垂含进嘴里，咬了一下，一边含糊不清地说：“君泽君泽，我们来做吧？”

！！！！！！森森明！！！！就算我是你男朋友你也不可以这样说！！！！！

当然，不管是什么位置的爸爸，最后还是要向香炉势力低头的，严君泽当然跑不脱。他看着史森明毛手毛脚地脱了衣服之后，又光溜溜地凑过来脱他的衣服，两腿间好像还没完全发育成熟的性器随着他的动作晃来晃去，严君泽一边默念“我不是变态恋童癖我不是我不是”一边忍不住伸手过去，握住它略微滑动了一下，史森明“嗯”了一声，身子靠得更近了。

他的手指纤细但是笨拙地再次摸上严君泽的性器，毫无遮拦的皮肤与皮肤的接触，让严君泽的灵魂都发出战栗。

史森明又“哇”了一声，眼神亮晶晶的，透出一股狡黠的傻气：“君泽！你这么大！”

严君泽脑袋里的最后一根弦“嘣”地一声断了。

他粗鲁地把“哇啊啊”叫着的史森明摁在床上，整个身体压上去，嘴唇毫无章法地掠走史森明的声音和呼吸，湿漉漉的舌头强迫史森明打开牙关，不讲道理地缠住羞怯躲闪的另一条舌头。一个漫长而湿热的吻同时加剧了两人体内的情热，躯体交叠性器厮磨，饶是向来不太在状态内的史森明也被燎得彻底无暇他顾。

他的双腿无意识曲起，夹住严君泽的大腿，年轻的欲望勃发着，却无法寻到出口，只胡乱地在严君泽身上磨蹭，像只求欢的猫。可他的上单爸爸也没什么这方面的经验，只能顺着他的皮肤向下抚摸，试图缓解他高涨的情欲。

可怜的小朋友发出不满的叫声，修剪圆润的指甲在他的上单爸爸背上挠出好几条红印，不太痛，只是让他的上单爸爸知道，他不舒服。严君泽深陷在本能中的大脑终于被疼痛扯出来一些，他尽力回忆着教程和视频里的步骤，折起史森明两条白嫩细瘦的腿，看到那诱人的凹陷深处的菊皱，又犹豫地咽了咽口水：“小明……你确定？”

“啊？……”史森明茫然了一下，意识到他在说什么后十分复杂地看着他，然后又忍不住笑起来，露出一排白白的牙齿，脸蛋也红扑扑的：“你快点！手指进来——”

严君泽就着他的尾音戳了进去，指头下的腔体油润柔软，温驯地由着他的动作分开，好像可以直接放进第二根……不太对……？

“史森明！！！你居然自己灌过了！！！”纯情老上单又一次听到自己世界观崩塌的声音，“你……”

小辅助无辜地眨了眨眼，面对失语的上单爸爸，他决定坦白为宽，起码让这场爱能够做下去：“在你电脑里学的，中午灌的，今天没有训练赛比较空可以啪啪啪～”

他搂住严君泽的脖子，摁着他的头强行打了个啵：“做嘛做嘛～我想要你～”

小辅助的撒娇既是杀器也是催情剂，严君泽“嘶”地抽了口气，还在史森明身体里的手指就动了起来。松软的后穴十分容易开拓，很快就达到适宜进入的程度，严君泽接过史森明递过来的安全套，又瞪了他一眼。

小孩子尽不学好！

严君泽实在是禁欲很久了，史森明还没成年，所以他甚至控制着和史森明接吻的频率。他甚至憋到会因为梦见史森明而梦遗的程度，因此真刀实枪地进入他梦寐以求的少年的身体对他来说是极其强烈的刺激。史森明被他顶得有些发怵，倒不是很疼，但是那种陌生的饱胀感和隐私被侵犯的感觉都不特别愉快。他紧张地抓住严君泽的手臂，然而后穴狠狠一夹简直将严君泽逼进了绝地——严君泽脑袋一热，整根捅了进去。

“啊——呜呜，疼……”小辅助僵着身子，委屈巴巴地就快要哭出来，而持续失控的上单压下去用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，大开大阖地操弄起来。史森明一开始只觉得有些疼，后来却被操到要命的地方，那股快感疯了一样顺着他的脊椎往上蹿，电得他全身发软，两条腿却更用劲地攀在严君泽胯上，愈来愈多的刺激甚至让他头晕目眩，连口水都来不及吞咽，随着乱七八糟的呻吟从嘴角溢出去，又被严君泽舔掉。

做爱……好舒服……果然骗他上床是对的……小辅助迷茫地想着，突然被一记暴击抛上了巅峰——他断断续续地叫着，两眼发白，把一切都射在上单的手里和身上。

等他再有意识的时候已经过了一会了。严君泽已经退出他的身体，正在给安全套打结，泛红的脸上有着餮足的神情。史森明看着他，迟钝地感觉到胸口发痒，伸手一摸，他就倒抽一口气——一阵刺痛让他意识到自己破皮了，而罪魁祸首显然就是他的男朋友。严君泽正丢掉打好结的套套，凑回他身边，看了看显然是被他无意识地掐到泛红挺立的乳头，一脸关切：“怎么啦？”

“破了。”史森明懒洋洋地回答。他不太在意这个，其实也没有感觉到什么来自乳头的快感，又不是女……

湿热的舌头绕着他的乳头舔了一圈，然后着重照顾了一下破皮的位置，凸起的舌苔蹭过顶端的感觉让他“嗯”了一声，决定收回之前的想法。

他低头看着埋在他胸口的黑发的脑袋，突然又嘻嘻笑起来：“好啦不疼啦，下次再吸。常来吸我啊爸爸～”

“喂！史森明！”


End file.
